1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic stringed musical instrument, a musical sound generation instruction method and a storage medium which are capable of performing string-pressing detection while maintaining neck strength without lowering reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic stringed musical instrument provided with a string-pressing sensor is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2014-134600 discloses an electronic wind instrument that detects, by a string-pressing sensor, which fret/string has been pressed by the left hand of a player, detects, by a string-plunking sensor, which string of a plurality of strings has been plunked, and adjusts the musical sound of a pitch at which sound emission is performed in accordance with a state detected by the string-pressing sensor, based on the vibration pitch of a string detected by the string-plunking sensor.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2014-134600 has the following adverse effects.
(a) In a type where string-pressing detection is performed using an electrical contact between a string and a fret, a contact failure may occur, which lowers the reliability of the detection operation.
(b) In a type where string-pressing detection is performed with an electrostatic sensor provided for each fret, a number of wirings are necessary for a fingerboard, and therefore an area occupied by a wiring board increases, whereby the neck strength cannot be maintained.
The present invention has been conceived in light of the above-described problems. An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic stringed musical instrument, a musical sound generation instruction method and a storage medium which are capable of performing string-pressing detection while maintaining a neck strength without lowering reliability.